


Safe from Harm.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Kyou Kara Maou.
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Yuuri isn't sure how all this is going to end, but chances are that, anyway, Wolfram is going to blame him.





	

  
**Safe from Harm.**  
  
__I'm lying in my bed  
The blanket is warm  
This body will never be  
Safe from harm  
Still feel your hair  
Black ribbons of coal  
Touch my skin  
To keep me whole  
"Mojo Pin", Jeff Buckley.

Yuuri went from barely-awake-to-startled in less than four seconds when he felt Wolfram's cock through the thin of his nightgown and his own pajama pants. He wasn't sure when Wolfram picked himself up from the floor after he had fallen down (and taken most of the covers with him) but sometime in the dark of night, Wolfram had curled behind him, warm and comfortable and _not kicking nor punching_ the hell out of him in his sleep... to the point where he had an erection.

Now, Yuuri knew this was perfectly common and natural and he had more or less guessed that even being Mazoku didn't stop you from having, eh, _urges_ , especially since he and Wolfram had started actually kissing...

But there was a huuuge difference between making out with your, ah, boyfriend than, say, feeling your boyfriend's cock against your ass. Especially if he wasn't sure if this was going to be another one of those situations where Wolfram, embarrassed, would decide it was all his perverted fault and then not only would he have to try and guess how to make Wolfram forgive him, he'd have to stop and visit Gisela for some ointment for his burns.

Yuuri nodded to himself, trying to extract himself from the complicated embrace as calmly as he could, thanking every possible god in existance that Wolfram had a heavy sleep... or he would have, but not sooner was he actually lifting Wolfram's arm to roll to the other side of the bed, shimming away, slow and careful not to move suddenly when Wolfram moved against him again, pressing warm and tight against his back, his erection still _poking_ him, legs tucked against him.

Yuuri froze, blushing hot and trying not to squirm. He would've compared the way Wolfram was holding him, breathing against his neck and hands around his middle with a goala, but then he'd have to perpetually associate goalas with stiffies and Wolfram and... yeah, not going there.

Worst part was that he could feel his traitorous cock twitching alittle, as if asking why the heck they didn't consider the option of a good morning jerk off, too, but Yuuri refused himself to think about it. Even if perhaps Wolfram wouldn't blame him about his, ah, morning problem, there was no way that Yuuri wasn't getting kicked all the way back to Japan if Wolfram woke up and he found him masturbating.

And there was another line of thought that Yuuri forbid himself from thinking. No "Wolfram" and "masturbation" on the same line of thought because then he'd be thinking about Wolfram's rough hands touching him under the shirt just the day before or how flushed he had looked, how fast they both had been breathing and--

And his cock won the battle against his will, hardening slowly against his thigh. Yuuri, still flushed red, whimpered. _And then_ Wolfram moaned, pushing his hips against him, cock rubbing against his ass and Yuuri froze, eyes wide open, feeling his heart in his throat as the panic settled between his need and his survival instinct, making him all too aware of _both_.

He froze, praying that Wolfram was still asleep and it had been nothing but a coincidence and now Wolfram was going to fall asleep again and -- now it was Wolfram who whimpered slowly, pressing against him again, tightening his hold. Yuuri felt his blush deepening when Wolfram nosed against his neck, lips brushing against the skin, tangling his bare legs against his.

"Let me," Wolfram murmured, voice still rough with sleep but also breathy, needy. His arm kept tight around him, his gasps stirring the hair by his neck. "Yuuri, just let me..."

Yuuri found out that he didn't have any voice left, but he nodded, moving his arm to rest, hesitantly, over Wolfram's, his hand on top of Wolfram's, too.

Wolfram moaned again, low and close enough to Yuuri's ear that he _felt_ it go through his whole body, tingling against his skin and every inch of skin, making him all too aware of his own erection. Wolfram was moving steadily against him as if he was trying to finish as soon as possible and...

And... and....

Oh, he was going to die alright. Yuuri made himself move despite the low, threatening whine Wolfram gave, roll to face his fiancé and then pull him on top of him, one of Wolfram's legs between his almost, _almost_ where he needed pressure. He could feel the weight of Wolfram's cock and balls against his thigh just as he also felt Wolfram freeze on top of him. Yuuri almost cursed, but instead he held unto Wolfram tightly, face against his neck, his heart going bird-like fast, taking in the smell of vanilla coming from Wolfram's hair.

"Please," he begged instead, rolling his hips against the weight Wolfram offered. "Please, Wolfram, I need..."

Wolfram didn't actually answer out loud, but Yuuri felt the way he shivered under his hands and on top of him, and the way Wolfram put his head against his shoulders, bracing some of his weight on his forearms before he pushed again.

Yuuri whimpered as he felt their hips grind together, Wolfram gasping against his ear and he holding unto Wolfram's waist. A moment of clairvoyance made Yuuri put his hands in between them just enough to drag his pants and underwear down past his ass and then move his hands to push Wolfram's nightgown around slim hips.

Realizing that Wolfram _didn't_ wear underwear when sleeping made Yuuri groan out loud and then moan when he felt their erections rub against each other, almost the same way that when they were making out before one of them - or both - pulled away but _better_ , and Wolfram moaned against his neck again when he grabbed his hips to push faster against him.

It seemed they had just started to move like this, not completely in sync but even so good and amazing when Yuuri had to muffle his groaning against Wolfram's shoulder, sure he was leaving an imprint of his fingers on Wolfram's thighs as he closed his eyes and spilled all over his stomach. Barely able to breath after it, Yuuri was barely aware of Wolfram thrusting faster and harder against the mess there before he moaned, too, collapsing on top of him.

By the time he more or less managed to focus after his climax, Yuuri found out Wolfram was snoring lightly against his shoulder, his body a complete dead weight so there was no way that Wolfram was faking it.

Also feeling completely exhausted too, Yuuri managed to chuckle a little, wrapping his arms around Wolfram just enough to shift him a little to his side so that he'd still be able to breath before he closed his eyes too.

There'd be time to die in the morning, after all.  



End file.
